Electrical receptacles (also known as electrical outlets) are sockets that connect electrical devices to electricity supplies. For example, in buildings, electrical outlets may be installed in walls, although they can also be installed in floors. The human body conducts electricity very well, which means that electricity passes very easily throughout the body. Direct contact with electrical current can result in electrical injury and occasionally death. While some electrical injuries look minor, there still may be serious internal damage, especially to the heart, muscles, or brain.
Electrical outlet covers can be utilized to prevent children from accessing electrical outlets or removing electrical plugs, which thereby reduces the probability of injury due to electrical shock.
Unless otherwise specifically noted, articles depicted in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.